


The Changing Swan

by DarthSayahSwag



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Emma Swan makes a wish one night in desperation. Her body and mind do not always match.<br/>A wish granted and Emma becomes Emmet. Switching back and forth between genders, Can Emmet/Emma learn to balance both?<br/>The struggles of a Changing Swan, falling in love for the first time, and when the king and queen find out, will they accept their son as well as their daughter? Or will it all just come to a fiery end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS. I'M STARVING FOR YOUR WORDS READERS.

Emma Swan was born the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

'She' should have felt as if 'her' life was perfect. After all, the parents she had been born with, had the perfect romance, the perfect meeting, love, a prince that found a beautiful lost princess. 

Yet, growing up, she had never felt more wrong. Sometimes, she felt right. Sometimes she was satisfied. Pretty dresses, her hair styled by her nanny, her cute little shoes, and ribbons, so many ribbons. 

There were days however, when Emma wanted to play like the boys. She wanted to be them. She wanted to wear their clothing. She would often be reprimanded for torn dresses, ruined shoes, dirt in her hair and skin. She would rough it up just as hard as any of the boys. 

She wanted what they had. She wanted to look like them. To talk like them. 

She would watch her father practicing in the yards with his guards. She longed to hold the sword in her own hand. 

Emma saw his interactions with her mother, what it meant to be a king, and a gentleman to his wife. She did not know which she desired to be more; her mother, soft, demure, yet commanding, or her father; strong, quiet, thoughtful. 

She would watch the men and women around her and the flurry of their actions as they went through their days. The separation between station and gender and her confusion would only turn greater. She watched the interactions between men and women, knights and ladies, servant boys, and maids. She even once walked in on a stable boy and one such maid, their pants shed, his hands about her waist and the maid's head thrown back in passion.

Emma did know in her awakening puberty, she desired to be him. She desired to be him, riding that maid in passion. Though parts of her too, desired to know, the passion the maid felt, she knew she also wanted to have what he had. To have the body he had. 

She feared her feelings. She feared what they might mean, even though she still did not understand what they meant.

Emma Swan was 15 when it all finally made sense.

She ran through corridors. She wasn't supposed to run, she would ruin her delicate shoes. Her mother constantly reminded her of that. 

She had just kissed one of the maids. Curiousity had finally won out and Emma had taken the alluring creatures lips in a chaste, and clumsy kiss. 

It was her first. It didn't make sense to her. 

It both felt right and wrong to her. 

Today was one of those days when Emma's body felt wrong. There were were whole weeks she went without that feeling. When she would feel perfectly right. She was happy to pick out a dress. She enjoyed the feeling of her delicate shoes. She loved the feel of her stylist's fingers as they fixed up her hair. On those days, she would happily walk through the gardens and meet her mother for whatever social function she chose to arrange that day.

Emma would enjoy the looks and compliments of the courtesans as she played her part of the pretty princess of the White Kingdom.

Then there were days like today, days when her body felt wrong. Her dress was itchy, her shoes too tight, she hated her pretty face in the mirror. 

Emma tore into her room and slammed the door.

She ripped off her dress and wrapped her arms around herself, wracked with sobs. She felt to her knees as she cried, dressed only in her slip. 

Emma hated this body. It felt wrong. Everything about it felt wrong. 

The maid had touched her, deepened the kiss. 

Emma had frozen when the maid's pelvis pressed into her own. An image of a stable boy, a maid, pressed against him, her back turned to him fell into her mind. That desire to be the stable boy flooded her and she pushed the maid away and ran.

Trembling, Emma stood and made her way toward the mirror within her room. She frowned at the person she saw reflected back at her.

Blonde locks, blue-green eyes, those she loved no matter what day it was. 

She dropped her arms to her sides. 

Breasts. She closed her arms and took a deep breath. Feminine curves. On a day like today, she hated that about herself. Her face was girlish. 

She wasn't allowed to build up muscle. She looked soft. Weak to herself. 

Emma lashed out, crying. Her knuckles smashed into the mirror, cracks flashed along it's surface. 

Emma held her hand, moaning in pain. A single shard of mirror stuck out of a knuckle. Roughly, Emma jerked the shard out and stomped to her armoire. She dug into a drawer, lifting a handkerchief and wrapping the bleeding knuckles. 

She sighed. She had these tantrums once in a while. Her parents would have to replace a vase, or window once, a broken frame, this was her third mirror.

She sat on the edge of her bed. 

Emma sighed. 

I wish I didn't have to be... This all the time. She yearned.

A flash of blue in front of her caused her to scrambled backwards on her bed. She grabbed a pillow to shield herself and cursed inwardly at her foolishness. What good would a pillow be?

"I heard the summoning of a wish." A woman, small, dressed in blue, tiny wings fluttering behind her hovered before Emma. 

Emma's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. 

"The-the Blue Fairy?" She gasped. 

The tiny woman nodded. 

"I am guessing your mother told you of me?" She smiled at Emma kindly. 

Emma let go of the pillow she had been holding before herself. She scooted toward the Blue Fairy.

"She did." Emma confirmed. She had heard the story growing up. The Blue Fairy had helped her reunite with her prince after a chance meeting.

"Your wish, will you clarify your meaning?" Blue looked curious. 

Emma gulped. Her face reddened as she looked away.

"I-I mean... I don't-," she stuttered.

Blue waited. 

Emma pulled her knees up and tucked them under her chin.

"I want to be..." She hesitated. "I want to be a boy. But not a boy all the time, like, I like being a girl sometimes, but I want to be a boy too."

Blue watched her thoughtfully. 

Emma, after the Blue Fairy seemed to think for longer than she would have like, tensed. Blue seemed to notice.

"It is not the strangest request." She tapped her wand against her other hand.

"I have changed a wooden puppet into a boy, so that a woodcarver might have a son." Blue told her. 

"I can do this for you, Emma, but it will not be perfect." She held up her wand.

Emma perked up. She grew eager.

"What do you mean?" She bit back her growing excitement.

"You will change month to month from female to male and male to female. However, Emma, there will be days you want to be a boy when you are a girl, and a girl when you are a boy." Blue informed her.

Emma nodded eagerly. She felt as if she could burst. If what The Blue Fairy was saying was true, she could truly feel like the person she was. 

She could be a he for a month at a time, every other month! 

What would her name as a male be?

"Emma, there will be those that will not accept you for what you will become. They will not like what makes you different." Blue warned.

Emma noticed the gravity of her expression. 

"I understand." She spoke gravely. 

She thought of her parents. She might have to hide this for the first few turns until she figured out a way to ease them into it.

"Do you still want this?" Blue prodded. 

"Yes!" Emma nodded.

"I must hear you make a wish." Blue held out her wand.

Emma took a deep breath. She smiled as a very simple, easy male name came to her. 

"I, Emma Swan, wish to be Emmet Swan every other month." 

With a flash of blue light, Emma Swan blacked out.

Groaning, Emma woke up to sunlight streaming through the windows. 

Emma looked around in a haze. 

Weird dream. Emma thought.

Emma attempted to sit up, then noticed something. 

The weight that normally sat in Emma's chest was no longer there. Emma looked down. And frowned. 

Where breasts once were, it was flat. Emma's hands flew to the now flattened planes of her? His chest. 

Emma smiled. Emmet. She, no he sighed happily. 

Curious, Emmet pulled on the edges of the slip he still wore when a knock sounded on the door. 

"Wh-," His eyes widened. His voice wasn't deep but still not light as it had been. 

He tried again, this time forcing himself to pitch his voice so that it was lighter, more feminine.  
"Who is it?"

"Your highness, it is time to wake." Emmet's usual maid called through the door. Emmet sighed. He couldn't let her see him like this. 

"I must bathe." He lied. "I will ring for you when I have need of you."

He didn't hear anything in return so Emmet guessed the maid, understanding took her leave. 

Emmet scrambled from his bed and hurried toward the mirror in the corner of his room, forgetting it was cracked. 

He groaned. It would have to do. He struggled to pull the slip off. 

He looked himself over as best as he could in the cracked mirror. 

Emmet was generally the same build as Emma. His shoulders were slightly broader, the hips   
narrower. His muscles seemed more defined. His chest flat, Emma was devoid of much fat, so it was no surprise Emmet was the same.

Emmet's hands slipped lower to his drawers. He pulled the garment off. 

He couldn't believe he was staring at a male appendage. His own fully functional, (so he hoped.) male appendage. 

He smiled.

Emmet and Emma Swan could finally live as real people. 

Emmet scrambled off to pull on a dress. 

He would play the part of pretty princess until later in the day.

Perhaps he could feign an illness and get to know this new body. 

Smiling at the thought, Emmet completed Emma's ritual of dressing, stuffing a breastband with cloth in order to create false breasts. 

He would find a better way to create this womanly image eventually.

Dressed, Emmet began his first day of being himself. 

Despite having to pretend to be Emma, he was willing to deal, if it meant beneath the dress and at the end of the day, he would get to be Emmet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'They' Will be used in reference to Emma/Emmet as the whole person. When it is 'Emma' (female) it is feminine pronouns. When it is 'Emmet' (male) it is masculine pronouns.

Emma/Emmet Swan passed the next years off trading back and forth between male and female. They continued their pretense of the 'pretty princess' not because they wanted to continue to hide themselves, but because they liked the freedom they got from it.

Emmet discovered early on that if he cut his long blonde hair short, but just long enough that he could still pin the cut locks to it, he could detach the longer hair after hours. He would then don the men's clothing he had bought on secret shopping trips and his new favorite cloak and slip out of the castle.

He would spend hours outside of the castle walls and within the city.

He enjoyed himself.

Emmet got to pretend at being some merchant's son rather than a princess. He flirted with women. He played cards with men.

He even found a crew that was willing to teach him how to handle himself in a fight.

People did not question why he might disappear for a month or a week at a time. As a merchant's son, Emmet could easily have business in another town or city. It was an easy cover.

Emmet used secret escape passages to and from the castle so as to escape detection.

Emma, meanwhile, stuck to the castle. She enjoyed her mother's doting. She enjoyed the court and dresses and flowers.

The only thing she didn't enjoy as she grew older was the attention of men.

No matter which form Emma/Emmet was, neither version liked the thought of men in their bed.

After Emmet had a few dalliances with women within taverns, even a brothel his crew had dragged him to on his 18th birthday, (it was actually about a month before but, Emmet wanted to celebrate early since he would stick to the castle as Emma.) Emmet realized he really liked women.

Really liked them. Women had curves. They were soft curves in his eyes, they could be hard curses and rough edges during sex, but they could be moans and guttural cries.

Emma liked women too. She had a lower tier lady's daughter during a party. The two of them, intoxicated, teens. They fumbled and giggled their way through it, but had rubbed through their dresses, hidden away within a drawing room of the castle as the adults danced away.

Emma had enjoyed the soft lips, the rutting, the sweet muffled cries and soft skin of the lady.

They didn't come into contact again after that. The lady embarrassed by her passion and Emma, a princess had to uphold an image.

She had of course, been kissed once or twice by the young male courtesans attempting to woo her. She didn't like the musk of them. Emma didn't enjoy the scratchiness of the beards some sported.

Emmet downright hated the males courting him. They did not realize that Emmet was like them. Emmet did such a good job passing as female. He had long since bought a bodice built by drag performers within town. The bodice was made to create the false image of breasts. They had done quite well making it look realistic. Emmet could even wear dresses with slight cleavage.

He also did well enough pitching his voice.

He probably shouldn't fault the men of the court for not knowing he could likely break their hands for grabbing him in a such a undesirable manner. It wasn't their fault they didn't know he had to shave in the mornings to hide the slight blonde stubble he grew overnight.

A princess with a beard would be a sight.

A princess with an erection, had also been a near thing a time or twelve. Emmet had to learn to control that quick.

It wasn't always simple. The Blue Fairy had not lied. There were days when Emmet woke up and wanted to be Emma. Emma would long to go out as Emmet late in the evening. The only thing that stopped Emma was that if she were discovered, Emma would be an easy target for anyone that desired to harm the king and queen.

Another bump in the road had been when his godmother, Ruby had caught Emmet in town. He had cursed the werewolf's nose then.

Ruby had entered the tavern. Emmet hadn't been paying attention when she had entered. He had been playing a dice game at the bar with the barman.

A very strong hand had gripped him and turned him. He had come face to face with Ruby and nearly had a heart attack.

"Who are you?" She had growled at him.

Emmet had pushed her off.

"Merely a merchant's son." He had adjusted his shirt where she had grabbed his collar. He frowned at her, wondering how she had even noticed him, when he realized it. His scent. He might be Emmet, but to a magical being like Ruby, he still smelled slightly the same.

Emmet tried to leave then, only to be followed by Ruby.

Faced with his godmother, Emmet decided to let her in on his secret.

He had whirled around on the woman.

"Fine, Aunt Ruby, it's me, Emma." He puffed.

Ruby's eyes had widened then.

Without the makeup Emmet usually wore as Emma, his face wasn't much different. He lined his eyes and wore lip paint, and a light powder mask when he was in the castle.

Ruby sniffed the air around him. Then she nodded.

"It's definitely you. A hint of male musk in it, but... You." Ruby told him.

"How?" She wondered.

Emmet shrugged.

"A wish."

Ruby crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Blue." She huffed.

Emmet grinned.

"I'm happy Aunt Ruby." He told her.

Ruby sighed. She rubbed her face.

"If the wish was desperate enough for her to answer it, she had to make it in order for you to become happy now." Ruby conceded.

She took Emmet's hands in her own. They always seemed to get just a touch bigger in this form.

"If you are happy Emma?" Ruby paused.

"Emmet."

"Emmet. If you are happy, I am not going to take that from you." Ruby promised him.

"I am not sure how you're parent would react."

Emmet shook his head.

"Please don't tell them." He pleaded.

Ruby made a face.

"I will you do that when you are ready. When you are ready, I would prefer to be there, however." She told him.

Emmet gave the brunette a hug then.

"Thank you Aunt Ruby." He told her. "Thank you."

 

Everything settled into a pattern. A month by month back and forth. Emma/Emmet was all too happy to enjoy it.

Nearing their 20th birthday, Emmet decided he would go out and enjoy a night out in the city the month before. He always marked his birthday as the month before for the townspeople. This gave him a chance to have fun with friends he had made within the city.

They would take him out, get him drunk, and probably do something stupid.

Emmet had even hatched a plan to go on a short trip to visit his Aunt Ruby. Ruby lived in a nice house south of the city in a smaller village. He had made the arrangements with his mother's approval.

"I need a short break from all the courting and doting courtesans, and this way you can plan my birthday without me to see what you have in store for me!" Emmet had told his mother.

Snow White enjoyed coming up with every detail for Emma's birthday parties. Emma/Emmet didn't enjoy party-planning. They were too happy to let their mother do it.

Snow White had agreed under the simple stipulation that Emmet looked into a nearby stable full of fine mounts and chose a horse to bring home for his father. Emmet readily agreed and sent the letter to his Aunt Ruby with his mother's additional instructions at the bottom.

Emmet hurried off to pack. He would leave in three days.

 

Three and half days later, Emmet arrived at his Aunt Ruby's. The house wasn't large. The guards that had traveled with him carried in his things.

They were dismissed. They would return in a week to pick up 'Emma' and escort the princess home. When with Ruby and her family, Emmet was safe. The werewolves were guard enough. Ruby greeted him at the door. Her teen sons and daughters waved from the table. It seemed Emmet had arrived during dinner.

"Hammond is out chopping wood." Ruby informed him.

"Why don't you go more comfortable?" Ruby nodded at Emmet's riding clothes.

Emmet was all to ready. He had to masquerade as the princess the entire ride. He wore riding pants and jacket made for a more feminine form, his bodice was probably sweaty.

Emmet went into the guest room and shed his clothing, and underwear quickly. He sighed happy.

He would get to be a man for 7 entire days.

He smiled as he dug a shirt and breeches out. He pulled on thick leather boots and draped a vest over his shirt.

Emmet sighed with relief as he unpinned the false blonde locks. He poured a jug of water into a basin at the vanity and cleaned the makeup from his face. He grinned at his image. Maybe he would let his beard grow out.

He left the guest room and entered the main room. Ruby waved him over to the table and he took an empty seat. Ruby pushed a bowl of hearty soup toward him.

"Eat up, court food keeps you all too thin." She winked.

Emmet snorted and didn't pitch his voice as spoke, "Have to keep that girlish figure somehow."

Ruby barked out a laugh.

The teens eyed Emmet curiously. Emmet waited

"How are you a man?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the princess?"

Emmet smiled and shrugged. He took a hearty bite of his soup.

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Eat your food and let Emmet here eat. He will explain after."

The teens grumbled and literally wolfed down their meals.

Emmet finished last and leaned back in his chair with a groan.

"That was good, Aunt Ruby." He complimented. Ruby smiled at him as she gathered their dirty bowls. She carried them to a basin.

Emmet faced 4 very curious teenage werewolves.

He sighed.

"Alright, quick rundown; I am the Princess Emma." Emmet met each of their eyes. "I am also Emmet. I turn into a man every other month. I was born a girl. A wish made this possible."

One head tilted in question. One looked thoughtful. One incredulous and the last, their mouth fallen in an 'O'.

"So you're a boy and girl?" Curious teen asked.

Emmet smiled. "Yes. In a way. Back and forth."

Emmet frowned.

"What are your names? Ruby only ever brought Ava by the castle." Emmet asked them.

Thoughtful sibling, a sister raised her hand, she looked to be the eldest.

"That's me!"

Emmet nodded.

"I am Jon." Incredulous sibling, a boy bowed his head. He had a sarcastic tilt to his mouth.

"Liam!" Gaped mouth, another boy piped up. He seemed the excitable type.

"And I am Yven." The youngest looking, and curious one told Emmet.

Emmet smiled.

"Well, call me Emmet while I am here."

He added as an afterthought, "This is also our secret. While I'm Emmet, I am not the princess whatsoever."

"And when I am Emma, like at the castle, I am not Emmet. Yes?" He met each other gazes, hoping they understood what he met.

Each of the teens nodded in turn.

"We'll keep it to us." Ava told Emma gravely.

"Besides if we like you, it will be worth it." Liam nodded.

The other teens agreed with him.

Emmet smiled. He was going to enjoy this while he could.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Emmet Swan entered the pub. He roamed and observant eye around.

He had told Ruby to expect him late. He wanted to check out the local nightlife and see if it would be worth a few night treks in or if he should stick to the town surrounding the castle while he was visiting her.

So far it wasn’t too different from the Castle town’s taverns and pubs. A group of men played cards in a corner. Women flirted with men. Shady dealings were being done in booths.

A voice at his elbow brought him out of his observations.

“Anything I can get you?” The woman’s voice had a husk to it.

Emmet felt the breath leave his body as he stared. She had to be the most alluring woman he had ever seen.

She was a rather short brunette. Her dark eyes and olive complexion spoke of a heritage from the western reaches of the kingdom. His eyes were drawn to a scar on her upper lip and he had a deep urge to caress it. With his tongue or a finger, he couldn’t decide. Her mouth was lush and her figure from what he could tell from her figure-hugging dress would be a delight to explore.

He gulped.

The woman smirked and lifted a clever eyebrow.

“Are you mute?” Her question was mocking.

Emmet shook himself. He frowned. He drew himself to stand proudly.

“I apologize my lady. I was simply…” Emmet drew in a breath. “I was simply taken with your beauty and couldn’t think.”

The brunette’s eyebrow went as high as it could go.

“Does that line work with every bar wench?” She questioned.

“I don’t know.” Emmet shrugged. “Never been so entranced as to try it before.”

Emmet gave her a goofy smile.

The brunette was probably used to idiots like him so she shook her head.

“A drink?” She asked him.

Emmet ran fingers through his ear-length blonde locks.

“Whatever is the local best.” He told her. She nodded and walked away toward the bar.

Emmet followed, eyeing the people around him. A few seemed mildly interested in him. They likely received many passers through on their way to the city. He likely wouldn’t attract trouble here unless he violated an unspoken rule or bumped into the wrong villager.

The brunette dropped a goblet of amber liquid before him.

“Cider.” She told him. “The local apple-growers make it.”

Emmet smiled and thanked her. He took a sip and enjoyed the tart strength of it on his tongue.

“Local business?” The brunette asked him. Emmet smirked inwardly. She was just as curious about him as he was about her.

“Visiting family.” He shrugged.

The brunette nodded. She cleaned the bar and served more drinks.

When she returned Emmet had gathered the courage to ask about her.

“What’s a beauty like you doing working here?” Emmet wondered.

The woman huffed.

“What is that supposed to mean?” She bit.

Emmet eyed her. He couldn’t help it, his eyes kept roaming her figure.

She tapped his chin.

“Up here.” She pointed at her face.

Emmet apologized. He took another sip of his cider before speaking, “I merely meant, someone like you, I would have thought someone would have swept you off your feet by now.”

“It wasn’t for lack of trying.” Was the brunette’s sardonic reply.

Emmet tilted his head curiously.

“Have none proven worthy?” He asked.

The barmaid set down the goblet she had been cleaning.

“Perhaps. Why would you want to know?” She gave him a knowing look. Emmet smiled. She knew. She wanted him to say it.

“Maybe I am interested in sweeping you off your feet.” Emmet remarked.

“What makes you believe you are worthy?” The brunette shot.

“Won’t know that unless you give me a chance.” Emmet gave her in return.

A smile slipped onto the barmaid’s face and Emmet knew she felt it too. She seemed to struggle for a moment. Then shook her head.

“Hmmph.” She grunted, she didn’t answer.

Emmet allowed her time to think it over. He ordered another cider and turned away from the bar. He watched the people within the pub interact. It was an activity he did often, as a child it had been out of curiosity. As an adult, he watched people because he enjoyed the nuances of their interactions. Their reasons, their subtle expressions, their body language.

He finished his cider and set it on the bar. The barmaid was picking up cups and goblets around the bar. She slapped the hand of a man away when he grabbed at her rear.

Emmet would have jumped to defend her, but he had a feeling it would only anger her.

She gave him a glinting look as she passed him. He couldn’t help it. He seized her wrist.

She frowned at the offending hand and he let her go.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized.

“It’s just, I must be going.”

He continued, “If there were any chance you might let me prove myself worthy…”

The brunette sighed.

“Tomorrow, the town square, at the 13th strike of the bell.” She told him.

Emmet couldn’t help his grin.

“I will be there.” He promised.

“Don’t make me regret this.” She moved away from him.

“Hang on, I didn’t get your name?” Emmet called to her.

“I didn’t give it!” She shouted back.

Emmet smiled. He would just have to draw it out of her tomorrow.

 

The next day, Emmet rose early and went for a ride. He enjoyed the freedom he had. No maids and stylists fixing him up in a dress and painting his face. He donned a riding jacket and breaches, boots and saddled up Bug and let the horse fly.

He wasn’t allowed to gallop within castle grounds. Galloping wasn’t suitable for a princess.

He rode into the fields outside of the village and his eyes noted the apple trees growing in some. Orchards, this village’s specialty.

His mother refused to eat them and they didn’t ever have them at meals. If he wanted an apple, Emmet had to seek it out.

His mother had eaten a cursed apple once and she forever abhorred the fruit.

Emmet set his horse to an easy pace as he roamed.

A flash of brunette hair caught his eye in the distance. He pulled Bug to a stop and to the edge of one such apple orchard.

The barmaid from the night before rode, hard and fast on horseback across the field from him.

He admired her from where he sat atop his horse. She looked wild and free. Her dark hair flowing freely behind her. He couldn’t help himself. He urged Bug forward and into a gallop, catching up with the woman.

She was fast, her dark horse an animal of power. Bug was more nimble. Emmet pushed him until he and the brunette, having noticed his presence were in a full race.

To where, Emmet didn’t care. He was enjoying this. She was challenging.

The determined grin the woman threw his way when she had noticed him riding against her was enough to tell him, he could fall for this one. Hard.

She eventually outrode him as they reached a stream within the forest she had led him into. She slowed and dismounted in a graceful Emmet’s feminine side envied. No matter what he did, he was a bit clumsy and could be rather graceless.

He clamored off his horse as he reached the brunette.

“You’re definitely the first to keep up.” She smiled at him.

Emmet grinned. He puffed his chest proudly.

“I have ridden since I was a babe.” He bragged.

The woman banged a fist into his chest and he began to cough. She laughed as he glared at her.

She bit her lip. Emmet forgave her as he felt a desire to bite her lip rise within him.

“I guess we can begin this early since you didn’t follow my instructions, and we’re here.” She admonished him.

Emmet gave her an innocent pout.

“Is it my fault we happened upon one another early?” He told her.

She fought a smile.

“No, I guess not.” She held her hand out.

“I am Regina.” She finally introduced herself.

Emmet’s smile couldn’t be any wider. He took her hand and bowed, pressing lips to the back of it. He noticed her visibly shiver.

“I am Emmet.” He offered.

“Emmet.” Regina nodded.

She took her horses reins and began to walk. She led Emmet out of the forest.

“Shall we head to the town square?” Emma asked her.

Regina shook her head.

“If you don’t mind, we could return to my home, I will gather for a picnic and we can have a small meal in the fields?” She offered.

Emmet felt his heart squeeze. He would enjoy time with her in any manner, as long as he got to know more.

“That sounds perfect.”

 

They sat in the field of her family’s apple orchards. A blanket beneath the two of them. Their horses, Bug and Rocinante, Regina had told him the name, grazed as the two of them sat beside the other, talking.

Regina’s father had been home when they had arrived and Emmet had stumbled his way through introducing himself. The man had been very kind, but also left Emmet with a very subtle threat should he do anything untoward. Regina had watched the exchange with slight amusement.

They chatted about anything Regina wanted, really. Emmet was happy to let her lead the conversation. He wanted to know her. He answered any question she had about him and he asked her about herself. He did feel a bit bad about hiding his other half. He just needed time to see if she was the kind to understand him.

He really hoped she could be.

“What about your mother?” Emmet wondered.

Regina picked at the blanket.

“What about her?” She threw back at him.

Emmet shrugged, popping a grape into his mouth.

“She died when I was young.” Regina’s mouth pursed.

Emmet reached out and gripped her shoulder, comforting.

Regina glanced over and bit her lip as she held his eyes.

“May I confess something?” She asked him.

Emmet nodded.

“When you first entered the pub, all cute lines and trying too hard, I thought you might be just like any other man around.” Regina confessed.

Emmet grinned.

“Oh, I’m definitely not like any other man.” He laughed. He stood suddenly and reached a hand out to her.

“Come.” He beckoned.

Regina looked at his hand incredulous.

“Where are we going?” She frowned up at him.

“Nowhere.” He pulled her to him.

Regina gave him a surprised look.

“If you think you can just-,” She began.

“Shh.” Emmet took her hands in a dance pose.

“Listen.” He told her.

“Listen to what?” Regina stared at him like he was losing his mind.

“The wind, it’s playing music.” He told her playfully.

Regina gave him a smile as if he were the most childish man she had ever met.

“Idiot.” She remarked.

“Your idiot, if you’ll let me be.” Emmet replied. He began to sway her as if they were really dancing.

Emmet began to hum a tune, one of the ball dances he was so familiar with.

Regina allowed him to take lead as she gripped her hand in his, a hand around her waist. She gripped his shoulder firmly and swayed with him as he hummed. She didn’t admit it aloud, but she enjoyed the feel of him holding her like this.

Eventually they slowed and came to a stop.

They both breathed heavily. Regina pulled back, just enough to look into Emmet’s eyes. She liked what she saw there. This wasn’t just a man that admired her for her beauty, even if that’s what he initially had been drawn by in the tavern.

She could see he was drawn in, lured in by her as a person. It made her tremble in his arms.

Her eyes fell to his lips.

Emmet leaned forward and Regina completed the journey.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, their first and they both felt as if the ground were being stolen from them.

Regina held back a gasp at the feelings welling up in the pit of her stomach.

When they parted they both watched the other for several moments.

Emmet smiled.

“I would like to do that again, my lady, but I think we should sit and probably eat more, and talk, yes?” Emmet murmured.

Regina nodded. She needed time to catch her breath. She pulled away from Emmet and they both sat and continued their conversation.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Nearly three weeks later, Emma Swan was home in the castle. Her mother was preparing for her birthday ball soon.

Emma was frustrated with the event. Her mother had announced that should any eligible male ‘woo’ her daughter, Emma Swan would be finding herself married.

It was also to be a masquerade. Emma was not looking forward to the event.

Emma Swan didn’t desire any eligible male.

She only had one person in mind.

Her week with Regina Mills had been the most amazing of her life. Sure, she had been Emmet, but she was pretty sure she still loved Regina as Emma.

She knew she loved Regina Mills. By the end of the week, their goodbye had been hard, but passionate. The fiery woman pressing deep, promising kisses to Emmet’s lips.

Emmet had almost told Regina his secret. Particularly when a blushing Regina had let slip on their 6th day together that she had been with women before. She had wondered if it bothered Emmet. Emmet had taken delight, but not for the reasons Regina might have thought.

Perhaps if Regina enjoyed Emmet’s company, she would like Emma too.

So of course when her mother announced this ball was to be a night of wooing whilst wearing masks, Emma had been irritated to no end.

If she could trade the life of Emma Swan the princess, she would trade it for Emmet the merchant’s son right now.

Emma had to figure out a way out of this.

She stared at the parchment before her and began another of the letters she had been writing back to Regina. The two of them had been corresponding from the moment Emmet returned to the castle.

Emma hoped to return to her on her next turn.

_Dearest Regina,_

_I wish I could be with you now. Father says I may have to attend this ball for the princess’ birthday. He says it would be a great chance to rub elbows with noble investors. “Perhaps I will even woo the princess.” He jokes. The only princess I desire to woo is you._

_I wish there were some way you could accompany me. That would make all the ceremonial hoopla bearable. Your company has always made me feel joy._

_I wish I could see your smile, and you on horseback even now. So free and happy and everything that makes life worth living._

_Perhaps I will find a way to make this ball happen and you can be my date._

_I Will Think of Something,_

_Emmet_

Emma sat back satisfied. She called for a servant boy. She had bought a decorative seal while in town, having a carver create a false one for Emmet. It was a Swan, reeds surrounding it. If any were to see a servant running with it, they might think it was merely for her own personal correspondence, not realizing she had an alternate seal for that with a crown on it.

She instructed the boy to take it to a man in town that was used to receiving royal correspondence secretly going out to common folk. He was mute and many a noble used him to deliver letters to shady business or their mistresses.

Emma was determined to find a way to make this happen. She began to formulate a plan.

 

Days later Emma had gotten Aunt Ruby to escort her on a shopping trip. Yven accompanied them.

Emma had informed Ruby of her plan. She would enter the ball as Emma, but once festivities got moving, she would slip away and change clothing and become Emmet. She had already sent the invitation off to Regina that would allow her to come as a guest of the false Emmet.

Emma needed this shopping trip in order to pick out her outfit for the ball as Emmet. She also needed one other thing.

Ruby helped her sneak into the performance part of town and Emma found what she needed in one of the shops for theater performers.

A chest binder. And a cup that would make it seem as if she had Emmet’s lower parts. She paid for the pieces with a little extra for the shopkeeper’s discretion.

Ruby wrapped them up carefully. She helped Emma find a suitable suit, nothing too flashy, but something a merchant’s son might wear whilst in the presence of nobles.

Emma would be ready to play her part as Emmet when the time came.

 

She was giddy the night of the ball. She was also slightly nervous. So much could go wrong.

Of course, she had come up with one plan that involved a maid dancing and pretending to be her. The girl was blonde like she was and wearing a mask, she could pass as Emma.

Emma smiled. The maid was to meet her an hour into the ball in a closet and she would be carrying the clothing Emma would be wearing as Emmet. They would trade clothing then. The maid was a bit too happy to do this. Emma felt a bit bad. There had been some manipulating on her part. She had convinced the maid to do it, that maybe just a taste of the good life.

The maid thought her odd for wanting to dress as someone else during the ball, but Emma had simply convinced her it was because she wanted to get to know people without them knowing who she was.

Because everyone at the ball would know who Emma was. Emma was the only one not allowed to know who she spoke to unless she figured it out.

She fingered the mask she was to wear that night. It of course had Swan wings. Her mother had actually given her the name Swan at birth.

But her mother was Snow White. What could she expect?

Emma donned the mask and appreciated the look in her replaced mirror. The dress was fine made and delicate. Shimmering lace and silk draped her figure.

She could do this. She breathed. A knock at the door told her that her father had come to escort her to the ball. She opened the door and gave him a small smile.

He looked handsome, in blue and green. His blonde hair visible behind his modest gold-painted mask. He wore his crown as usual.

Emma took his arm and let him lead her to the ballroom.

They were announced and she took a deep breath.

 _Let the fun begin._ She sighed inwardly as she took the hand of the first courtesan to offer his hand to her.

 

As the clock struck the turning of an hour, Emma hurried toward the closet the maid had been instructed to meet her in. She had already seen Regina amongst the dancers, the woman had arrived a bit early.

Emma had felt jealousy rise in her throat as she watched the woman dance with a nobleman. She could not believe the dress she wore. Where had she gotten such a thing?

Emma had excused herself under the pretense of needing to use the facilities and hurried away.

She found the closet and darted in. The maid stood within, clearly in the middle of rambling.

Emma stepped up and calmed her. She was attempting to talk herself out “Foolish plans made by silly princesses.” Emma gave her a soothing smile and reminded her of what could be in store.

Perhaps she would even charm a nobleman enough to make him not care that she was a maid.

The maid recovered then and they began to trade off. Emma stripped and quickly donned the fancy pants, shirt and jacket she had bought for this. She unpinned her locks and hid them within a pocket of her jacket and tied on her mask.

She helped the maid complete the task of lacing up her dress and she helped her tie on the Swan mask. For tonight, Emma was Emmet.

Emma bowed.

“Later, your highness.” She winked and hurried out of the closet and into the ballroom.

Emma searched the ballroom for Regina.

She found her in a corner, fanning herself and clearly forlorn. Emma had recognized her on the dance floor. The curves and olive skin, that brunette hair, an image all burned into her mind. All burned into her deepest desires.

Emma marched towards her only to watch as a man took Regina and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Emma huffed. She watched them for a moment longer then took the opportunity at the right step to come forward. She tapped the shoulder of the man.

“May I borrow this lady?” She deepened her voice, hoping she sounded enough like Emmet that Regina might at least recognize her.

Regina’s eyes sparkled.

The man bowed out of the way. Emma smiled as she took Regina into her arms.

“I apologize, I was in a rather long-winded debate with a bit of a windbag of a nobleman.” She lied easily.

Regina gave her a soft smile.

“These nobles can be a bit windy.” She laughed.

Emma chuckled. She did know that.

She whirled Regina around until she had her back against her. Emma felt joy at having her in her arms like this. In her home like this. She was free as Emmet, but she was free as Emma too.

“Would you like to take walk and cool off?” She spoke into Regina’s ear. The brunette shivered.

“It is a bit stuffy in here.” Regina admitted.

Emma took her hand and led her away into the gardens just beyond the ballroom.

They were silent for some time, enjoying the other’s presence as they walked. Emma led Regina to the more private areas of the gardens until she found a secluded bench.

They sat together and Regina removed her mask. She reached for Emma’s. Emma caught her wrists.

“Wait.” Emma felt it. _Now or never._ She thought.

“I… have something I must confess.” She told Regina.

Regina’s look turned to concern. She waited.

“I umm… Regina. I’m not entirely a man.” There. She had said it.

Regina laughed.

“Are you so sure, Emmet?” Regina’s expression was of amusement. She scooted until she was closer to Emma. She pressed her cheek against Emma’s own.

“I’m sure I have felt the evidence of your manhood during a few of our more… passionate kissing.” Regina breathed into her ear. Emma trembled. She whimpered at the memory of the two of them, their passion having gotten the best of them, Regina, a leg wrapped around Emmet’s waist, as Emmet pressed her against a tree and kissed her passionately over and over again. The two of them rubbing against the other until sense won out.

Emma took Regina’s hands and lowered them to her chest and held them there.

“Regina.” She spoke seriously. Regina frowned. She seemed to be able to tell this wasn’t something to laugh about.

“I-, I made a wish.” Emma sighed.

She stood suddenly and began to pace. Regina watched from the bench as Emma began to ramble, “I made a wish and I didn’t quite understand that when it came to this part the wish might be difficult because god, if you reject me, I’m not sure if I will be able to handle it… Regina I-,”

Emma sat next to Regina on the bench and she took one of Regina’s hands in her own as she unbuttoned her shirt with the other.

She loosened the laces of the binder and slipped Regina’s smaller hand between them until Regina cupped a breast. Regina’s eyes widened.

“I was born a woman. I made a wish and I become Emmet every other month.” Emma confessed. She gulped, waiting.

Regina’s hand still held her breast as if she were still astonished about what she held. She grazed the nipple as she retracted her hand. Regina began to breathe deeply.

Emma took off her mask. She knew Regina would see it now. The lip and eye paint she hadn’t had time to wash off.

Regina stared at her for several moments.

“I-,” She sighed. “I don’t know what to say.”

Emma trembled. This was it, this was the rejection.

Regina shook her head.

“I am a bit mad at you, you lied to me.” Regina began.

Emma opened her mouth, Regina held up a hand. Emma shut up and waited.

“I don’t care that you are a woman, Emma. I’m sure if I had met you like this, I would have liked you just as much, maybe more.” Regina gave Emma a coy smile.

“But, I am mad, because you were with me a week and you wrote me and you could have told me.” Regina told her.

“Are you even a merchant’s son?” She demanded.

Emma froze.

She put her face in her hands. She mumbled.

“What was that?” Regina snapped.

“My name is Emma Swan.” Emma looked her in the eyes as she said it.

Regina’s eyes widened. She leapt up from the seat beside Emma.

“The princess?” She cried.

Emma stood and grabbed her hands.

“Shh. Shh. Not so loud please.” Emma pulled her back toward the bench.

Regina was quiet for a time before she broke out in cracked laughter.

“Just my luck. I find the perfect man, and he is also a woman.” Regina grinned at Emma.

Emma gave her a watery smile in return.

“Oh, Emma.” Regina threw her arms around her.

“I still want you, I just, I need a moment to process and realign my thoughts about you.” Regina peppered her cheek with kisses.

Emma felt herself burn with the action. Relief flooded her and she felt a tear fall from her eye.

Regina leaned back and wiped it.

“Did I do something?” She whispered.

Emma shook her head.

“I was just so afraid I would lose you.” Emma confessed.

Regina’s eyes darted over face. She kissed her.

“You have had me from the moment you asked me to sweep me off my feet, Emma, Emmet, whichever Swan you are.” Regina declared.

Emma wrapped arms around her.

Shouts in the distance brought them out of their reverie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much Drama, okay?

Emma’s eyes widened as she saw guards gripping the young woman that was pretending to be her by the arm.

Her rouse was up. They were marching her out of the gardens and into the ballroom, a nobleman following after.

“No, no, no no no…” Emma whined.

Regina, concerned, watched Emma stare after the false princess.

“Emma? What is it?” She touched Emma’s arm, worried.

Emma’s expression was of pure panic.

“I had a maid pretending to be me so that I could be with you.” Emma confessed sadly.

“They must have found out.” Emma’s voice cracked at the admission.

Emma looked down at the mask in her hand. She turned to Regina and touched her cheek.

“No matter what happens, Regina, know that I love you.” Emma whispered. She turned away and hurried off before Regina could reply.

She had to help the maid. It was her fault. She had convinced her to do this, it was her duty to get her out of it.

Emma rushed through the gardens and the ballroom, many nobles and rich merchants still danced, ignorant to the drama happening behind closed doors. Emma was stopped as she attempted to enter a passage into the main castle. She ordered the guard away with her authority as the princess and he stepped aside, an astonished look upon his face as he regarded her appearance.

Emma marched until she heard the telltale signs of the drama unfolding with the maid. She could hear her mother and father’s raised voices.

Emma entered the office the two of them had chosen to conduct this business in and found them with the guard captain, two guards and the maid. The guards held a kneeling maid between them, the guard captain was attempting to calm her parents.

Emma tugged off her mask.

“Mother, father, I am here.” She declared as she stepped into the room.

All heads turned toward her. All except the maid, whom Emma now regretted bringing into this business.

Her parents stared at her. It seemed a silence that could have lasted an eternity before anyone spoke.

“What on earth are you wearing?!” Her mother exclaimed.

Emma didn’t meet her eyes.

“I… was not sure about meeting anyone in such a way, so I thought maybe if I…” Emma hesitated and sighed. She could lie again. She really could, she could lie and tell her parents she had donned the men’s wear instead of the princess’ dress so that she could find a match without them knowing she was the princess, but what was the point of pretending anymore?

Emma shook her head.

“I’m not going to lie anymore.” She declared, her mind made up.

Her parents stared at her.

“Emma?” Her father asked steadily.

“I don’t enjoy the attentions of men.” Emma gulped as she said it. She began to tremble.

She clenched her fists.

“I don’t love them. I won’t love them. I…” Emma paused.

She may as well take the dive now.

“I have fallen in love with a woman, and I do not intend to love any other.” She declared. She met her father’s widened gaze and her mother’s shocked expression.

Silence. It seemed to last forever.

Until it was broken by shouts. Shouts, clattering and then the slamming of the doors as they flew open.

Emma’s heart dropped as she saw Regina being restrained in the arms of a guard in the doorway.

“Emma.” Regina looked almost relieved.

The guard put her down when she stopped struggling at seeing Emma.

Emma slumped.

“Regina, you shouldn’t be here.” Emma told her.

Regina stepped forward, only to be grabbed by the guard. Emma glared at him and he let Regina go.

“I couldn’t leave without knowing you are okay.” Regina admitted. She noticed the king and queen in the room and gasped.

“Your majesties! I apologize for the interruption!” Regina curtsied to Snow and David.

Snow’s expression turned from shocked to knowing to anger all at once.

“Emma! What is the meaning of this?” Snow demanded of her daughter.

Emma stepped closer to Regina. She felt a need to be closer to her for this.

“Mom, this-, this is Regina.” Emma stated. “I love her.”

Snow’s nostrils flared.

“You-, you-, come again?” Snow seemed possessed. David touched a calming hand to his wife, only to be shoved away.

Emma repeated herself. “This is Regina, I love her.”

Snow pointed at Regina then.

“Seize her!” She ordered.

Emma stepped over and shielded Regina.

“No.” She stuck out her chin stubbornly.

“You will not harm her.” She stated.

Snow frowned at Emma.

“Are you defying me?” She demanded to know.

Emma nodded.

“If you seek to harm Regina, you will have to harm me.” Emma told her mother calmly.

David finally spoke up.

“Snow, maybe we should try to at least hear her out, if this is what she wants, how could we try to change that?” He asked his wife desperately trying to get her to open up.

Snow took a deep breath. She shook her head.

“You know we cannot accept this, David. You know why we cannot.” She told him.

Emma felt sorrow creep into her heart.

“Mother, please.” Her voice cracked.

“I cannot love a man.” Emma closed her eyes.

“Not when I too, am partially a man myself.” The words seemed to slip from her lips, just like the tears that were sliding from her own eyes. The same that slid down her cheeks. She felt the desperation within her soul.

Snow’s eyes snapped to Emma.

“What is that, Emma Swan?” She demanded coldly.

Emma clenched jaw.

“I made a wish, mother.” She confessed.

“I made a wish and every other month, I become a man, named Emmet.”

Emma pointed at her hair. The shortened locks framed her face.

“I got the stylist to cut my hair like this and to show me how to pin my hair to my head when I am Emmet so that I might still pass as…” Emma waved at herself with a flourish.

“My female self, the side I was born as.”

David’s eyes were filled with sadness, his face held pity as Emma told them of what she felt, what she was, what she had chosen to become.

Snow’s was of disappointment, Emma knew she was not accepting her. She would not accept Emmet.

“Who cursed you?” Snow demanded.

Emma shook her head.

“I was not cursed, it was a wish!” She denied her mother.

“Who cursed you?” Her mother pressed her.

Emma sighed.

“The Blue Fairy granted it herself, ask her if you like!” Emma gave up.

Snow’s eyes widened.

“Blue!” She shouted.

A sparkling of blue light and the Blue Fairy appeared.

“Your majesty?” The tiny fairy inquired.

“My daughter here tells me you cursed her to change into a man, why?” Snow demanded of Blue.

Blue waved her wand, admonishing the queen.

“That is not how my magic works, your majesty.” She informed the queen.

“Your daughter’s heart desperately desired something and called to me. She made a wish and I granted it.” Blue waved her wand and pointed it at Emma.

“Your highness, it has come to my attention that you have found love.” Blue stated.

Emma nodded.

Blue smiled at the young woman.

“I have been refining the spell for this particular wish, for the moment that you might find someone, if it works, you will be able to change as you so desire, is that your wish?” Blue wanted to know.

Emma’s eyes lit up they dimmed when they flickered over to her parents. Her mother looked devastated. Emma’s heart fell.

If this was what she chose, she may never be accepted by her own parents.

Emma looked back at Regina.

Regina didn’t look at her the way her mother did. She looked at her the way she had during their week together. Emma knew it had been a short time, but she wanted, knew that if they got to know each other more, they might find they were made for one another, Regina might return her love as openly as Emma had.

Regina looked at her as if she might love Emma the way Emma already loved her.

Emma turned toward the Blue Fairy.

“Yes.” Emma took a deep breath. “I wish to change from female to male at will.”

Blue held up her wand.

“The only stipulation is that you live true to your soul and do not hide who you are, Swan.” Blue began to wave her wand and Emma let the magic wash over her. She held her mother’s eyes as she felt Blue grant her this wish.

“Thank you.” Blue bowed her head to Emma then to the king and queen.

“Your majesties.” She smiled and disappeared with a flourish.

Emma closed her eyes. Right now, she needed her mother to see who she was. Who she could be as well as Emma Swan. She reached for that feeling within her. She needed to be Emmet.

The change washed over Emma like a hot fire, like feathers being fluffed and the wings lifted and outstretched on a swan. When she opened her eyes, everyone stared at her.

The guards and guard captain, looked at her as if she were something strange they had never seen before. Her father regarded her with wonder and curiosity, as if he were thinking about what she would have been like, had she been born a son. Regina smiled at her, recognizing Emmet.

Her mother’s expression is what broke her. Her mother looked at her as if she were a monster, as if she were an abomination. Emmet could not be accepted by her.

“Mom.” Emmet pleaded desperately, hoping, hoping that if he could just get through to her, she could accept him.

Snow’s head snapped back.

“You are no child of mine.” Her voice was venomous.

“Snow!” David cried out. He reached for her, but Snow stepped forward.

In all technicality, the kingdom was Snow’s by birth and she was the true sovereign. So as she spoke, the following declaration, her word was law.

“You are no child of mine. I want you out of my kingdom. You and your little whore. If you ever cross these borders, I will have you thrown into the dungeons and you will suffer all of your days in the darkest one I can find.” Snow declared.

Emmet felt his heart shattered. He choked as she began to sob. Regina held his shoulder.

“Emmet.” Regina spoke up. “Come. You don’t deserve this, we will find our own happiness.”

Regina glared at the queen.

“You do not deserve this one. You do not deserve them as Emma or Emmet and I hope you realize that someday.” She spat at the queen.

She took Emmet’s hand and pulled him away and out of the room. He was devastated. His eyes empty as Regina led him out of the castle. She knew he was in shock. Regina led him to the stables.

She found Rocinante and Emmet seemed to wake up to the world some as he noticed where they were. He made his way toward a fancier set of stables and as Regina saddled Rocinante, he returned with Bug.

They left the castle. Regina reached over and took Emmet’s hand, giving him a meaningful look.

“We’ll stop by my family’s orchard, grab some things, and head out.” Regina told him.

Emmet nodded with empty eyes.

They were exiles now. Emmet had no idea what to do.

When Regina next spoke, Emmet began to think maybe things wouldn’t be so bleak.

“I’m here, Emmet. I’m here as long as you want me.”

He might not have a home in the castle anymore, but perhaps, he didn’t need it.


	6. Chapter 6

The ride to Regina’s family orchard was silent. Emmet, seemed intent on not speaking, he held the reins of his horse, his eyes, focused forward, shoulders drooping as they rode through the night.

Regina sorely wished she could do something.

Regina held a hand out to Emmet as she dismounted after they had arrived at her home.

Emmet climbed off the horse and Regina took the reins from him. She led the animals into the stables.

“Come.” She took Emmet’s hand and pulled him into the home she shared with her father.

Emmet hesitated as they reached her room. Regina stopped and pulled him down to look into her eyes.

“My father has known me to take lovers before.” Regina told him.

“I’m no simple virgin, as I’m sure you aren’t.” She looked him up and down.

“We sleep until we are rested, then we will gather some things, and make our way to the border.”

The sadness in Emmet’s expression tugged at her heart.

Regina cupped his jaw.

“I will be with you.” She promised.

She took his hand and pulled him into her room. Regina helped him strip himself of his clothing from the masquerade. Emmet shifted uncomfortably, clad only in his underwear.

Emmet finally spoke, “Do you mind if I…?”

He bit his lip. The conflict in his eyes was obvious.

“I want to change.” He said it so softly Regina almost didn’t hear him.

Regina blushed a little at the admission. She had known him as Emmet, but to lay with Emma? She took his hand in hers.

“Do as you feel you need to do, Em.” She told him.

Emmet gave her the smallest of smiles. He closed his eyes and magic glowed and seemed to billow around him. Regina watched in awe as he changed.

“Emma.” Regina breathed. She couldn’t help it. Her eyes ran from muscular arms across womanly chest and she felt want tug at her lower regions.

Emma opened her eyes and lost her breath at the way Regina regarded her. There was still such care and desire to be found within her. She never believed she could find someone that could still want her as Emmet and Emma.

Regina invaded Emma’s space and brought her lips within closing distance. She reached out, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear.

Emma leaned into the touch. She needed the comfort. Her heart ached knowing what she had just lost. Regina’s heart ached as well, knowing Emma was without a home.

A single tear slipped from one of Emma’s blue-green eyes and Regina closed the distance. She pressed a simple, chaste and comforting kiss to Emma’s lips.

A lump formed in Emma’s throat as she allowed the comfort. She pressed deeper into Regina. Her fingers coming up to rest on a hip and threading through dark hair. Tears fell from her eyes in earnest now as she allowed herself to give in to the pain she felt.

Regina tugged Emma against her, fitting them together. She wrapped her arms around her back, palms pressed against sharp shoulder blades.

Regina’s lips moved from Emma’s mouth to her jaw. She cupped Emma’s cheek, wiping away tears with her thumb. She kissed her way across her temples, her eyelids, providing as much reassurance with each press of her lips as she could.

Emma’s tears ebbed with each press of lips. She clung to the solace Regina offered. A moan tumbled, unbidden from her throat and Regina’s lips pressed against her throat.

Regina took Emma’s hands and placed them at the lacings to her dress.

“Emma.” Her eyes begged, speaking to Emma, telling her what she wanted. Emma waited, toying with the lacings, she wanted to hear it, hear her say it.

Regina bit her lip.

“Undress me.” Regina croaked, her voice laden with desire.

Emma’s fingers trembled as she attempted to do as Regina bid. She fumbled with the ties until Regina caught her wrist, steadying her with a light caress across her forearm.

Task completed, Emma helped Regina push the dress down her torso, moving to kneel as she pulled it down off of her waist. Regina stepped out of the mass of fabric, and Emma caught her shin, pressing her mouth to the inside of her knee.

Regina watched her, biting her lip. Emma kissed her way up the inside of her thigh, stopping at the edge of the shift Regina had been wearing beneath her dress. She held Regina’s eyes, waiting for permission.

“Please.” Regina pleaded on a bare whisper. Emma pushed the shift up and over her thighs. Regina grabbed Emma’s shoulders for support as the blonde pushed her way up on her knees, kissing and tonguing her way up until she reached where Regina’s legs met.

Emma caught her fingers on the waistband of Regina’s underwear. Her eyes caught on a dark spot on the cloth covering Regina’s center and she barely contained a moan at the sight. She ran experimental digits over the area and the woman above her bucked, moaning and leaning forward, clutching at her.

“Em-, Em-ma.” Regina gasped above her.

Emma pulled the cloth down, all emotional aches and pain forgotten as she focused on the bounty before her. She ran her hands up the back of Regina’s legs, grasping the back of her thighs as she leaned forward, brushing her lips past fuzz, slipping her tongue out for a taste of the woman moaning and digging into her shoulders.

Regina’s knees buckled with the first touch of that tongue along her slit. She battled to stay upright, but with each slid of Emma’s tongue along her center and around her clit she felt her knees growing weaker.

“Emma.” She moaned weakly. “Bed. Move. To the. Bed.”

The amazingly talented mouth was suddenly removed and Regina found herself lifted by strong arms. She wove fingers through Emma’s hair and surged into her as she was carried to her own bed, kissing her with as much fervor as she could. Emma fell with her as she laid her down and Regina bucked her hips up into the paler woman as she wrapped her legs around her waist.

Fingers found their way to Regina’s center, sliding and teasing her. She pulled away from Emma’s lips, panting. Emma made to move downward, but Regina tugged at her, holding her against her.

“Just touch me.” She told her through her gasps and Emma nodded, speechless against this writhing woman that held so much of her devotion.

Regina panted into Emma’s ear as first one finger slipped into her core. Emma felt the breathy sounds as vibrations down her back. She bucked her hips and Regina lifted her thigh, the limb bumping Emma’s own center, causing the blonde to gasp as well.

Soon they were writhing and bucking, building a rhythm together. Emma slipped a second finger into Regina’s core, rubbing at the rough patch she found at the upper wall within. They panted and moaned in tandem, Emma’s wetness painting itself along Regina’s thigh. It was when Regina grasped Emma’s buttocks and ground her harder into her, causing the woman’s fingers to push deeper that they both hit their peak with a simultaneous cry.

Emma collapsed atop Regina, fingers still sheathed within the woman, core twitching. Slowly she removed the digits, bringing them up to slip them into her mouth, tasting Regina on her as Regina watched with darkened eyes.

Regina pulled her into a passionate kiss after Emma slipped the last of her fingers from her own mouth and moaned at knowing Emma tasted of her. She swirled her tongue around the inside of her mouth and licked her lips as she pulled away.

Emma moaned, watching her.

They exchanged quiet kisses, Emma mewling as Regina ran fingers through her blonde locks.

Emma rested her head against Regina’s, they were winding down, slowly.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Regina kissed her.

“For what?” Regina fingered Emma’s cheekbone, caressing the edge of her face.

“For being here. For staying with me.” Emma confessed.

Regina smiled.

“Always, Emma.”

Emma’s heart swelled.

Regina repeated, “Always.”

 

The next morning the two women woke in each other’s arms. They kissed and caressed for a time, taking comfort in one another, knowing what they were going to have to do soon.

Heaviness returned to Emma’s heart as Regina made her way out of bed. The reality of her situation set in.

She was banished. Abandoned. Exiled from her home by her own mother. She was no longer Emma Swan the Princess. She wasn’t even Emmet the merchant’s son. That had always been false. Where would she go?

The tears returned as it felt as if she couldn’t breathe. She flung the blankets from herself as she clutched at her chest. Everything hurt so much.

Why couldn’t she just breathe?

Dark brown eyes swam into her blurring vision. Words were being spoken to her, but the sounds were warped to her ears.

She focused on the words, on the woman before her, trying to understand.

“Breathe.”

“Emma.”

“Breathe.”

“Come back.”

Over and over until she regained control, steadying her own breaths. Emma breathed in and out, focusing on Regina until she cleared before her. The buzzing that had taken over her ears receded until she was calm again.

Regina rubbed her shoulders and down her arms, speaking soothing words. Emma leaned into Regina’s chest, worn from her moment of panic.

Her mind cleared.

“I don’t have a home.” Emma’s voice was a broken whisper against Regina’s chest.

Regina shushed her, caressing her back.

“Regina, what are we going to do?” Emma asked of her.

Regina pulled Emma in close, holding her.

“We will go, Emma, to the border, and we will find our way. Together.” Regina told her.

“As long as we are together, we can do this.” She reassured her.

Emma wasn’t entirely sure if she believed her, but if Regina was willing to go through this with her, maybe she would be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my guest reviewer that did not enjoy my OOC Regina: this is a fic exploring Emma/Emmet’s journey as a dual-gendered being. The amazing fun with fanfic is we get to explore things fiction and media and real life do not allow us. In particular, for someone like myself, who identifies as dual-gendered, the ability to change back and forth physically between male and female, not just aesthetically. I did not want Emma to have to go through this alone, to have to bear who she is without at least ONE person that loves and accepts her for who she is. That one person that will provide her comfort because this will not be an easy story. In fact, it will only get harder, harsher and more painful as we journey on. Particularly since Emma/Emmet will be facing traumas as someone that is not going to be accepted by everyone he/she meets. And yes, Emmet/Emma will learn to stand on his/her own two feet without Regina, but first they will need someone to help them learn what that means.
> 
> Prepare tissues.

Regina and Emma made a detour to Emma’s godmother, Ruby’s home. Ruby upon greeting Emma sensed immediately that something was wrong. 

Regina had to explain to the woman the events of the masquerade as Emma only became subdued. She played with Ruby’s children, putting on a false smile while Regina gave her a rundown of the events that got Emma kicked from her home. 

Ruby’s frown only deepened further as the story was told. 

“This makes no sense!” She exclaimed as Regina finished. 

“The King and Queen announced the engagement only just this morning!” Ruby told her. “How can there be an engagement without a princess?” 

Regina watched Emma, Emma pretending not to listen, showing one of Ruby’s youngest how to better use a slingshot. 

It hit her then what King David and Queen Snow must have done. 

“The maid!” Regina groaned. 

“What?” Ruby perked at her admission. 

“Emma had a maid pretend to be her at the masquerade, she could have easily been mistaken for her from a distance, and with a mask on, it was all too easy. The King and Queen likely gave her Emma’s place!” Regina shook her head, disgusted. How could they do this to their own daughter?

Ruby growled. 

“Queen Snow is a far cry from the Snow White I once knew a long time ago.” She looked almost sad as she spoke. 

Regina watched Emma with a grim expression. Emma had no home. They both had no home. They were exiles, two people on the run. To add more to it all, Emma’s parents had replaced her. Replaced her like furniture in their own home. 

Ruby cleared her throat. Regina glanced at her.

“My grandmother lives not too far from the border. If you do not mind, I could escort the two of you to her house and visit her. She could house you until you move on.” Ruby offered. 

Regina opened her mouth, a protest on the tip of her tongue. Her eyes fell to Emma. Emma, clearly hiding her pain behind fake smiles. She had surely heard of the engagement from Ruby’s children by now. 

Regina sighed. 

“I will take you up on that.” She gave in. Ruby nodded and left her to tell her husband and pack for the trip. 

 

They left after a light lunch. Ruby packed food into a basket and climbed atop a horse of her own.

“Normally I would walk, however as the two of you are riding, if we run into anything, I would rather not draw too much attention to myself should I have to do… Anything out of the ordinary.” Ruby flashed Emma and Regina a toothy grin.

Regina was a little taken aback, not quite understanding her meaning. Emma snorted. 

Emma leaned over to Regina on the back of her own horse to whisper, “Ruby is a werewolf.”

Regina was only slightly surprised. 

“Oh.” She chuckled lightly. “I thought their house smelled a bit like dog.”

“I heard that!” Ruby called from her own horse. 

Emma chuckled softly. Regina was happy to hear the sound. If she could bring the briefest moments of happiness to Emma, she would be satisfied. 

They rode in companionable silence for some time until Ruby decided to break it. Regina had noticed Emma beginning to brood and given Ruby a pleading look. The older woman decided to regale them with stories about her ‘Granny’ and the life she lived across the border and the people her grandmother associated with. 

It was not long before Ruby had Emma roaring with laughter. She had told stories of her grandmother running bandits off with a crossbow, terrifying the local dwarves when they bothered her for some of the brew from her personal still, and her standoff with a local hedge witch. 

They were so lost in their enjoyment that it took Ruby longer than it would normally have for her to register the abnormal sounds of movement within the forest. 

“Hold on.” She halted her companions. 

She held her nose to their, inhaling.

She growled. Her eyes flashing yellow.

“Bandits.” Ruby spat. 

Emma grabbed for the short sword Hammond had given her as they departed Ruby’s home. 

“Keep an eye on her.” He told Emma, gripping her shoulder. Emma had bowed her head, happy to have earned his trust.

Eight bandits bled from the trees around them. They were unclean, a few scraggly looking. A sneer caught on Emma’s lips.

“Scroungers that think to pray on three women as easy targets.” Her voice was low with anger. 

“Guess they underestimate us.” Ruby smirked. 

Regina bit her lip. She had secrets of her own. Secrets she had yet to tell Emma. 

“Stay by me Regina.” Emma, ever the dashing hero, uttered. Regina sighed. Perhaps it was time to reveal she could handle herself. 

The men had them surrounded. Ruby unclasped the red cloak she wore and thrust it at Regina. 

“Keep this safe.” She instructed before she morphed right in front of their eyes. 

The bandits shouted, some in fear, some in anger. Ruby was a large beast in wolf form. She arched and growled at their attackers, Emma brandishing her sword. 

Two of the men seemed to have sense as they ran off. 

Ruby faced two of the men immediately as they ran in to attack her at once. Emma leapt off her horse taking on two of the bandits, using her horse to shield her back. Regina sighed. 

Regina made a gesture of her hand and fire appeared in the palm. She hurled a fireball at one of the bandits attacking Emma. He howled in pain. Emma seized his distraction and struck him with the hilt of her sword knocking him out. 

Ruby tore into her attackers, all teeth and claws. They were not much of a match for her, armed with simple swords, and leather armor. 

Regina hurled another fireball as a bandit approached her. He dropped his sword as his shoulder caught on flame, the cloth he wore was easily flammable. He shouted and stumbled about, swinging his arm wildly, knocking into another bandit. 

Emma, distracted by the commotion did not see the bandit she faced make a downwards swing of the beater he carried. Regina gestured and the wood cracked, splitting and crumbling as if made of dirt within his own hands. 

Emma speared him right through the belly. She pulled the sword back as he died. 

The flaming bandit had run far into the woods along with the bandit he had bumped into. Ruby’s bandits lay dead. 

Emma wiped the sword before sheathing it. She glanced at me.

“You have magic?” She did not seem angry. She seemed curious, puzzled, perhaps slightly peeved. 

Regina sighed. 

“My mother forced me to learn it.” She held Emma’s eyes as she said it. Emma must have seen the pain hidden deep within them. She nodded her understanding. 

“Well looks like you two still have plenty to learn. But from what I can tell, you’ll be fine.” Ruby spoke from beside her horse. 

Emma looked then turned away, blushing when she realized her godmother was redressing herself. 

“Oh Emma! It’s fine! Normal. It happens when you're a werewolf.” Ruby’s eyes twinkled as she said it. She took the cloak from Regina as the woman handed it to her.

“Nice fire.” Ruby winked. 

Regina exchanged a look with Emma. She liked her godmother.


End file.
